Preliminares
by Clara-Catorce
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN*  Bella intenta encontrar una manera alternativa para satisfacer sus deseos por Edward.
1. Naughty Dreams

**Quiero aclarar que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La autora es Barbara Winchester, yo solo la traduzco.**

Yo estaba tumbada en la cama de Edward, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente. Él nunca me había besado de aquella manera: sin miedo, sin pudor, mientas pasaba su lengua por mi boca. Su sabor era algo incomparable, su aliento frío y dulce me embriagaba. Sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo cariñosamente, explorando cada parte.

Sentí su miembro gélido rozar mi entrada, lo que me provoco un suave gemido. Por increíble que parezca, Edward no se preocupo de si me estaba haciendo daño y me gusto eso; ya estaba cansada de tanto cuidado al tocarme.

Lentamente él me fue penetrando, provocándome sensaciones increíbles y nunca antes sentidas. Él me miraba con sus ojos dorados mientras mantenía un ritmo excitante. Ondas de electricidad pasaban por mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir su nombre. Una sensación maravillosa crecía en mi vientre pidiendo por ser liberada y…

-¿Bella?- Pregunto Edward.

No entendí muy bien, entonces volví a gemir su nombre, supongo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Bella?-Pregunto nuevamente, ahora más alto.

Entonces mire hacia arriba y él ya no estaba ahí. Al revés, el se encontraba parado en la puerta, completamente vestido- como yo- y con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Edward qué…

Y, de repente, lo entendí. Todo había sido un sueño

-Bella, estabas gimiendo mi nombre, pensé que te pasaba algo- Dijo él con un tono preocupado.

Me senté en la cama, lo que hizo que la colcha se deslizara para abajo. Sus ojos tenían una mirada de espanto cuando miro alguna cosa que había debajo de mi cintura. Al principio, no lo entendí, entonces mire hacía abajo para ver lo que había de estaño allí. Y, para mi mayor sorpresa, mi mano se encontraba debajo de mis pantalones del pijama, por no decir debajo de mis bragas también. Al parecer había entrado tanto en el clima del sueño, que quise sentir aquellas mismas sensaciones. Pero yo nunca había echo eso en mi vida, y de cierta forma estaba ligeramente asombrada con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mi rostro empezó a ponerse rojo de vergüenza.

Rápidamente quite la mano de ese lugar, queriendo cavar un agujero en el suelo y esconderme allí para siempre.

-Bella, lo siento, yo no quise..emm..interrumpir-Dijo Edward con tono neutro.

-Edward, por favor, no me avergüences más! Por favor déjame sola- Dije en un tono de suplica mientras escondía mi cara en la almohada.

Él hizo lo que le pedí y se fue.

¡Dios! Creo que nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, ni cuando de había llevado mil caídas ni los tantos tropiezos que había sufrido. Esto había sido mucho peor.

Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿quién podría culparme?, una mujer de 18 años esta con las hormonas a flor de piel y tiene ciertas… necesidades. Y Edward se negaba a tocarme como yo quería, como yo necesitaba .

Yo sabía que él también me deseaba, a pesar de que él se esforzaba para ocultarlo. Yo necesitaba urgentemente encontrar una manera de hacerle

cambiar de idea o al menos encontrar una alternativa.

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	2. Solo afrontándolo

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste...**

**Intentare actualizar todas las semanas...**

Bueno, yo necesitaba de un plan para hacer que Edward se "soltase" conmigo, antes de que yo me volviese loca o pasara por otra humillación como aquella.

Aquella noche yo no pude dormir. Pero también, después de aquello, ¿como iba a hacerlo? ¿Y si yo hiciese "eso" otra vez? Ahora ni durmiendo me libraría de mis humillaciones.

Aproveche y me quede penando en mi plan, y me acabó saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba. O no, ya que eso involucraba a alguien no muy discreto. Mi idea fue pedir ayuda para nadie más y nadie menos que… Emmett. Si mi cuñado pervertido y escandaloso. Pero nadie más me venia a la mente, a no ser el y su experiencia en el tema. También por que, quitándolo, ¿a quien le pediría ayuda?¿ A Rosalie, quien me odia y nunca hará nada para ocultarlo?¿A mis suegros?¿A Jasper, que evita estar a menos de 10 metros de distancia de mi, desde el incidente del corte del dedo? Supongo que podía pedirle ayuda a Alice, pero no estaba segura de querer saber como ocurrirían las cosas antes de que pasaran. Incluso aunque fuera solo por animar un poco, podría no gustarme la forma en la que ocurriera.

Aproveche un día en el que Edward había salido a cazar, para colocar mi plan en marcha. Me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett y, cuando iba a tocar la puerta. él ya me había interrumpido.

-Entra, Bella.

Que miedo de estos vampiros y sus súper-audiciones.

Abrí la puerta y entre lentamente, queriendo retrasar aquello lo máximo que pudiese. Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo con un videojuego en las manos.

¿Cuántos años tenia realmente? Creo que cuando uno es inmortal, te tienes que entretener con cualquier cosa.

-Bellita, mi cuñadita favorita! ¿ A qué se debe tu presencia?-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ahmm….yo quería… es que…-Lo que yo realmente venía a hacer me vino a la cabeza y me sonroje. ¡Bravo Bella, siempre delatándote!

-Calma Bella, no necesitas ponerte nerviosa, no muerdo- Él empezó a reírse de su ironía- Siéntate en la cama.

Me senté y me quede mirando el suelo, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Bueno, ya que tu no dices nada, voy aprovechar la oportunidad para satisfacer una curiosidad mía…- Ya podía sentir la bomba llegando- Sabes, ayer anoche, yo estaba aquí en mi habitación, y te oí gimiendo el nombre de Edward. Cuéntale a tu cuñadito favorito, ¿El virgen centenario finalmente decidió "hacerlo"? –Sonrío maliciosamente.

¿Será posible que yo este más sonrojada? Yo creo que si. No quise comprobarlo, pero estoy casi segura de que me parecía a un tomate maduro en aquel momento. Respire hondo y decidí responder de una vez.

-No. Ese es el problema- Susurre, pero estoy segura de que me oyó.

Yo seguía mirando el suelo mientras él daba risotadas.

-Quieres decir que si Edward no estaba tomando cartas en el asunto, tu estabas gimiendo su nombre por que… ? - Emmett tenía en la cara una sonrisa mucho más allá de maliciosa; su mente ya debía de estar maquinando mil teorías por los motivos de mis gemidos.

No conseguía encararlo, pero veía sus reacciones y expresiones por mi visión periférica

-Y-yo… t-tuve un…s-s-s…- ¡Mierda! Me puse nerviosa y no paraba de tartamudear.

-¿Quieres una palmadita para aclararte?- Me dijo, mientras sonreía y levantaba su "pequeña" mano.

-¡No! Ya lo digo! - Talvez el miedo a que él me diese una de sus suaves palmaditas, me haya echo hablar como la gente normal.- Tuve un sueño…- Susurre, pero, otra vez, estaba segura de que me había escuchado. Y entonces comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Ah! Los famosos sueños mojados. Es una pena que yo ya no los tenga- Comenzó a reírse de una forma exagerada cuando termino la frase.

-Emmett ¿Puedes dejar de burlarte, por favor?- Pedí en tono de suplica.

-Perdona, no me pude contener. Pero entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que el asunto esta tan feo que recurres a los sueños húmedos, cuñadita?

De que servia pedirle que dejara de burlarse. De nada.

Ojala fuese solo eso- Pensé en voz alta, olvidando que él me podía oír. Mierda!

-Hey! ¡Entonces hay más! Cuéntale todo a tu hermanito, digo, cuñado. - ¿En algún momento se le ira esa odiosa sonrisa burlona de la cara?

-Ahmmm…entonces…yo tuve un sueño y tal….y cuando desperté- Trague nerviosamente – m-m-m-mi…

-Bella, creo realmente que necesitas esa palmadita- Amenazo Emmett.

Mierda! Vale, respira hondo y di todo de una vez por todas, que duele menos, como tirar de una tirita.

-Estaba con la mano donde no debía y Edward me vio- Casi vomite las palabras de lo rápido que lo dije.

-¿Hein? Dilo más despacio, Bellita- Se estaba aguando las ganas de reír.

Estaba segura de que me había entendido, el bastardo solo quería torturarme un poco más.

-Maldita sea, Emmett! Me-des-per-te-con-la-ma-no-don-de-no-de-bía-y-Ed-ward-me-vio! ¿Lo entendiste ahora?- Dije, cabreada.

Entonces él comenzó a temblar de la risa. Si aquella risa "silenciosa " que solo él sabe dar. Intente acordarme de algún terrible pecado que yo podría haber cometido, después de todo esto solo podía ser un castigo. Después de 3 minutos esperando a que dejase de reírse-cosa que no ocurrió-, me enfade y decidí acabar con aquella humillación.

-¿EMMETT VAS A AYUDARME, O NO? PORQUE SI NO LO VAS HACER, YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ!- Me levante de la cama, con la intención de irme.

-Calma, Bells.¿Sabes como soy, no? No lo puedo evitar-Lo fulmine con la mirada y me dirigí a la puerta- ¡Perdón, perdón! Claro que te voy ayudar.

Siéntate otra vez, impaciente.- Hice lo que me dijo y espere.- Entonces, resumiendo, tu te estas subiendo por las paredes y quieres que yo te ayude a que Edward te de un buen revolcón, no?

Oh. Dios. Mio. A pesar de todo, él seguía escogiendo cada palabra clave para seguir vejándome todavía más avergonzada. Pero el no tenia toda la razón, no exactamente.

-No es eso exactamente. Yo no quiero cambiar la decisión de Edward de perder la virginidad después del matrimonio. Parece importante para él.

Él puso una mano debajo de su barbilla con expresión pensativa. Un rato después, casi conseguí ver como se iluminaba una bombilla encima de su cabeza.

-Aaaaaaaah! ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¿Quieres que encuentre otras maneras de que Edward apague tu fuego, es eso?

Diciendo esas palabras, parecía peor de lo que ya era. Pero yo no había nadado tanto, para morir en la playa.

Asentí tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Bellitaa, pilliiinaaa!- Grito y yo lo mire mal- Entonces, yo se exactamente lo que tienes que hacer- Sonrío maliciosamente otra vez.

Al menos, ¿no había pasado toda esa vergüenza a cambio de nada, no?

-Pero, Emmett, recuerda que yo no quiero hacer nada que cambie la decisión de Edward. Digo que sigamos siendo vírgenes hasta el matrimonio.

-Siiiiiiii, Bellita… a pesar de que creo que esa decisión es una ridiculez, como casi todo lo que hace Edward. Además si no fuese por ti, yo seguiría creyendo que es gay.

¿Qué? Solo a Emmett se le ocurriría pensar que mi Edward es gay. Vale, es verdad que la mayoría de las veces cuando me frenaba era como un balde de agua fría, pero era para protegerme…. O eso quería pensar yo.

-Mantén esos pensamientos para ti, Emmett. Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez, antes de que me muera de vergüenza.- Pedí, impaciente

-Es más fácil que te mueras de los nervios, ¿a que si cuñadita?- Comenzó a reírse escandalosamente…otra vez.

Mi cara se volvió todavía más roja. ¿Existe algo más rojo que un tomate maduro? A estas alturas ya me estaba poniendo morada.

-EMMETT- Bramé.

-¿Hay que ver lo estresada que estas hoy, eeh? ¡Lo que la falta de sexo le hace a una persona!

¿Alguien me haría el enorme favor de matarme? Por que creo que estoy a punto de hacerlo yo misma. La palabra suicidio sonaba realmente tentadora. Emmett noto mi expresión de tortura

-Vale, voy a intentar reprimir mis comentarios. ¡Que son realmente creativas, solo que tu no tienes sentido del humor! Pero vamos a lo que interesa- asentí con la cabeza- ¿Sabes que no hace falta dejar de ser virgen para satisfacerse, no?

-No Emmett, soy una humana inocente y retrasada- Dije sarcásticamente.

-Perdona, pero a veces da la impresión de que lo eres, pero si eres tan listilla, ¿Qué haces aquí, pidiéndome ayuda, entonces?

-Yo solo seque…existen…unas tácticas…unas cosas…que se hacen…pero…no se cuales.- Dije tímidamente mientras miraba mis manos.

-Ahh, vale, entiendo…pues ¿vamos a empezar nuestra primera clase de sexo con el gran Emmett?

Tio, ¿Por qué a veces él parecía ser un chaval pervertido de 15 años? Decidí no alargar mi tortura y ni conteste, solo asentí positivamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces…hoy aprenderás una cosita muy interesante llamado…Preliminares.

Ay, Dios, yo ya había escuchado esa expresión antes, y algo me decía que esta tortura solo acaba de comenzar.

-¿Lista para empezar nuestra clase?-Dijo, siempre con aquella sonrisa.

Por que me daba la impresión de que Emmett estaba disfrutando más de lo debido, de mi sufrimiento.

Tal vez, porque el realmente lo estuviese disfrutando.

-Errm…si-Respondí.

-Entonces vamos a empezar. Mira, lo que te voy a se sincero, la verdad es que nosotros los hombres, pues la verdad es que no somos muuuuy fans de los preliminares. Digamos que nos gusta más llegar a los finales. Pero, como se trata de mi virgen nenaza de mi hermano, se que le va a gustar.

Permanecí callada, tratando de hacer que mi expresión de concentrada. No que yo no estuviese atenta, pero confieso que mi atención se esfumaba con alguna oportunidad de suicidio.

-Veo que voy a hablar solo hoy. Pero no pasa nada, si eres tímida. Vamos a comenzar por lo más básico…las caricias.

Prefiero no dar detalles ni describir lo que me dijo. Solo digo que escuche atentamente, memorizando todos los consejos e informaciones que me daba.

Y claro que en el transcurso de la "clase", debo decir que ni morada estaba: ya debería estar en algún tipo de azul o parecido. A veces quería sentir vergüenza pero que nadie se enterara de eso.

Lo que me…ermm…enseño no me pareció tan fácil como me dijo él, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás.

Ahora es solo esperar a que llegue Edward y poner el plan en marcha.

**Reviews:)**


	3. Cambio de planes

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… Intentare actualizar un capitulo por semana**

**Os recuerdo que no soy la autora, yo solo traduzco la historia es de **Barbara Winchester...****

** Aquí os dejo el capitulo…**

Edward solo llegaría al día siguiente, y no hace falta decir que yo ya no tenia uñas de las que morderme.

Aquella ansiedad iba consumiéndome, y sinceramente yo no sabia si conseguiría sacar adelante el plan.

Mientras estos pensamientos iban por mi mente, alguien tocaba en la puerta de la habitación de Edward, donde me encontraba. Fuera quien fuera, podía entrar.

-Entra- Dije.

Entonces Emmett entro en la habitación, sonriendo de una manera más animada y más maliciosa que de costumbre. Shit! Nada bueno podía venir.

-BELLITA MI AMOR, CAMBIO DE PLANES!- Dijo animadamente.

-¿Ahh? ¿Como dices?- Pregunte confundida.

-TUVE UNA MAGNIFICA IDEA, PERFECTA Y TU VAS A PONERLA EN ACCIÓN!

-Hey, Hey ,Hey! Si la idea realmente a sido tuya, no será nada bueno, no te prometo nada,eh?

-¿Cómo que no, Bells? La idea es perfecta, no podría ser mejor! Y tu por supuesto que vas a hacerlo. ¿Por qué quieres o no quieres meterte en sus pantalones?

Y ahí estaba otra vez con sus comentarios embarazosos.

-Vale, dilo de una vez Emmett!- Dije, ya cabreada y curiosa. Al final tendría que hacer lo que me dijera, por lo que se veo.

-Ahhh!- Parecía algo gay mientras decia eso y levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria.- No vas a arrepentirte de esto cuñadita, escucha las ideas de tio Em…Y lo siguiente es dividir el plan por 4 partes, y cada una corresponde a un sentido.

-¿Como, te refieres a gusto, tacto, y esas cosas?

-Exactamente!

-Emmett, cariño, creo que te as olvidado de un sentido.

-Bella, puede que a veces sea algo idiota, pero no siempre. Claro que no me olvide, pero es que agote toda mi imaginación y no conseguí encontrar nada para el olfato, y nosotros lo ignoramos un poco.

-Vale, vale. Tampoco te lo tomes así, pero cuéntame sobre esa idea tuya.- Pedí impaciente.

-Vas a empezar por el sentido de la vista y vas a tener que esforzarte mucho.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer para esforzarme mucho?

Miedo, eso es lo que me dio esa sonrisa, que paso de maliciosa a tarado psicópata.

-Bella, cariño, vas a hacerle un strip-tease a mi hermanito.

-OH MY FUCKING' GOD! ¿TE HAS VUELDO LOCO EMMETT? ¿ DESDE CUANDO TENGO LA CAPACIDAD DE SER SENSUAL?- Yo ya estaba chillándole.

-Hey! haber si te tranquilizas y dejas de chillar que no soy sordo. Y si ya estas así de paranoica con esto, no quiero ni ver como te vas a poner cuando te diga lo demás.

Hm,¿Qué es eso que huele a quemado? Ah sí, solo es el odio y la furia que se están manifestando haciéndome soltar humo por las venas. Yo iba a gritarle de nuevo, pero me dio miedo que me pegara, entonces cambie de táctica…cara de cachorrito abandonado mode on

-¿Pero…? Emmett, por favor, no hagas esto conmigo.- Dije dulcemente

-NNO,NO,NO,NOO, nada de hacer esa carita de pena, ¡no voy a cambiar de idea!

¡Argh que mierda! Deshice esa cara cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido.

-¡Vale! Dilo rapidito pues, idiota- Dije enfadada.

-Cuidadito Bells, yo que tu cuidaria la forma en la que me hablas eeh, ¡sino yo ya no te ayudo!

Bufe de rabia.

-Emmett, mi amor, mi cuñadito preferido, pedacito de cielo, dí cariño- Dije con los dientes apretados.

-Mucho mejor así, solo hace falta un poco más de ganas, pero eso lo podemos resolver luego, por que tengo asuntos importantes que resolver.- Ajam, ¿Cual? ¿Jugar a la wii? pensé- ¿Te acuerdas de _aqueeellaaa_cosita que te pillo haciendo Edward hace unos días?

Oh dear God, por más que yo quisiese olvidarlo no había manera.

-Ni que yo quisiera. ¿Que pasa con eso?

-Tu vas….ahhm…volver hacerlo, solo que esta vez a propósito, para que el pueda verlo- Dijo sin ninguna expresión.

-¿QUEEEEEE?

-Mira tu tienes que hacer lo siguiente, elijes una canción bastante sexy, ensaña unos cuantos pasos sensuales, elijes una lencería que no sea de Pucca o cosas por el estilo y ¡haz la mierda de strip-tease intentando no tropezar!- Él se levanto y ya se estaba yendo. Cuando estaba ya con la puerta abierta, se volvio para decirme.- Aah! Y tienes que tocarte bastante eeh! Bellitaa. Tocándote de _aquella_manera, y no solo allí, prueba un poco con los pechos también.-Las últimas tres palabras las dijo con la puerta ya cerrada, para que así yo ya no me pudiera quejar, al menos no con él cerca.

Me quede un buen rato en shock, procesando las cosas que Emmett , me había dicho. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, entre en pánico. ¿Habría algún coche pasando por allí ahora? ¡Por que yo estaba seriamente pensando en la posibilidad de pararme enfrente de uno!

Dios mío, Edward llegaría al día siguiente y yo todavía no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Vale la idea ya la tenía, pero ¿y lo demás? Vamos, yo no bailo, mucho menos sensualmente. !Y tampoco tengo lencería sexy ni conozco canciones para hacer un strip-tease! ¿Quién podría ayudarme? Chapulín colorado no iba a ser. Pensé un poco. La única persona con la que yo tenía suficiente confianza era…Oh díos esto iba a animarla mucho, hasta más de lo que debería.

Cuando abrí la boca para decir su nombre, la puerta ya estaba siendo abierta.

-¿Me llamaste, Bella?- Y ahí estaba Alice, con aquella carita de duende extasiada. Y claro que ella ya sabía lo que pretendía hacer.

-La verdad todavía no te he llamado.

-Ah claro, perdona. Pero nada más tu tomaste la decisión yo estuve _tan_animada!-Ella venía saltando igual que un canguro en mi dirección.

-¿Voy a tener que decir en voz alta para que necesito tu ayuda?- Pregunte ya medio hastiada.

-No. Veamos…- Puso cara de pensativa.- Necesitas de una lencería francesa, algo para ponerte encima, arreglarte el pelo, maquillarte, uñas, aprender unos pasos de baile y una canción para la ocasión todo con la mayor capacidad de sensualidad posible ¿verdad?- Ahora tenía aquella sonrisa entusiasta

-Bueno yo solo pretendía pedirte ayuda con la lencería, la música y el baile.

-Ya lo se querida, pero tu no puedes hacer un strip-tease decente sin las otras cositas que mencione, ¿no?

Mejor no discutir ella nunca cedería. Pase el resto del día teniendo clases de bailes sensuales, escuchando música bien atrevida y mirando una colección de lencería sexy. Mi habilidad para bailar aumento muchísimo, la ropa que me eligió era preciosa a pesar de que no lo usaría si no fuese por el desespero y la música era perfecta para la ocasión. Solo quedaba que el día siguiente ella me dejaría preciosa y me convirtiera en una muñeca, según sus palabras.

**El siguiente capitulo promete, hasta la semana que viene:)**


	4. La visión

**Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo...espero que os guste:) Recordad que la historia es de Barbara Winchester. Yo solo la traduzco(:**

Y fue lo que ocurrió. Cuando Edward llegó yo ya estaba lista apenas esperándolo en su habitación. Iba de un lado a otro, arreglando aquello que Alice llamaba ropa. Estaba usando una azul pues él una vez dijo cuanto le gustaba aquel color cuando lo usaba. La música ya estaba preparada, pausado en la canción que había elegido. Creo que todo estaba listo menos yo. Pero tenía que estarlo, por que enguanto Edward entrase por aquella puerta, tendría que ser firme y decidida ha hacerlo al menos verlo.

Me coloque un albornoz algo grande por encima, para que yo tuviese tiempo de hablar con él antes de que viese mis reales intensiones. Mi suerte es que no tengo problemas de salud, pues en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y lo vi, mi corazón latió desbocado tanto que casi tuve un ataque cardiaco.

-Bella, he vuelto.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Estas preciosa, mi amor.

Dios, solo con ver su sonrisa ya me desmoronaba. Vamos Bella, mantén la calma.

-Gracias, es todo para esperar tu llegada.- Sonreí nerviosa.

-¿Y también estas tan nerviosa por mi llegada?

-No…quiero decir…eemh. Edward necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Bella?- Dijo ya preocupado.

-No. La verdad es que necesito pedirte una cosita.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Quiero que me prometas…no, quiero que me jures que vas a quedarte quietecito aquí, sentado en la cama.

-¿Bella que me estas ocultando?- Su mirada era de desconfianza.

-No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con tus 2 decisiones. Digo, de no hacerme el amor y tampoco transformarme antes de la boda.

-Vale, te lo prometo, y te lo juro también.- Él me regalo una sonrisa y se sentó el borde de la cama.

Ay mi padre, había llegado el momento, no había vuelta atrás. Fui hasta el estéreo y le di al play. (.com/watch?v=JevuFkXrLi0&feature=related, "Copiay

Pega") 

Aún de espaldas a él me desate el albornoz y deje que se deslizara por mi cuerpo hasta que se callo en el suelo. Me di la vuelta y vi que tenía una expresión de espanto.

-Bella, que…- Dijo en un tono de censura, pero lo interrumpí.

-Shhh, lo prometiste. No voy ni siquiera a tocarte, solo disfrútalo.- Dije intentando sonar sexy.

Lo más increíble era que la letra de la canción combinaba con él momento .

Empecé a moverme sensualmente al ritmo de la canción, como me había enseñado Alice.

.

"Trust me, trust me through

_Confía __en __mi, __confía __en __mi __completamente_

Catch me... slowly

_Cojéme__…__lentamente_"

Pasaba mis manos por los laterales de mi cuerpo, levantando un poco el camisón que llevaba, mientras bailaba. El próximo trozo de canción hice el intento de cantar mientras sonaba, pues era como si se lo estuviese diciendo a Edward. Apunte con mi dedo en su dirección, sin dejar de bailar y mover la boca junto con la letra.

.

"Is your faith in me, faith in you

_Es __tu __fe __en __mi, __fe __en __ti_

Everything you are, is what I am

_Todas __las __cosas __que __tu __eres, __es __lo __que __soy __yo_

Do you feel?

_Tu __lo __sientes?_"

Baile un poco más, dando una vuelta para que él pudiese ver la parte de detrás de…ehmm, de mi. Lleve las manos al final del camisón y comencé a deslizarlo hacia arriba con delicadeza y lentamente. La pase por mi cabeza, tirándola al suelo enseguida. En ese momento puede ver la expresión de Edward cambiar. Él se puso mas tenso, su cuerpo más rígido y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar mis pechos. Ok el plan estaba funcionando.

.

"Show me, show me trough

_Muéstrame , __muéstrame __completamente_

Take me, captivate me

_Cojeme, __cautívame_

Is the dream in you, dream in me

_Es __el __sueño __en __ti, __el __sueño __en __mi__…_

Everything you want, is what I need

Todo lo que tu quieres, es lo que necesito

_¿Puedes __sentirlo?__"_

Eso me dio fuerzas para continuar, entonces me acorde de las recomendaciones de Emmett. Bueno, haya voy.

Puse mis manos en mi barriga y fui subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde empecé a masajearlos. Hice una cara de placer y me mordí el labio inferior. Me di cuenta que se empezaba a formar una tienda de campaña en los pantalones de Edward. Sonreí maliciosamente y comencé a pellizcar mis pezones, haciéndole casi babear. Me di la vuelta, levantando los brazos y descendiendo una de ellas, acariciando el otro brazo. Mientras hacía eso, seguía bailando sensualmente y fui bajando hasta el suelo. Me levante y comencé a jugar con el elástico de mis braguitas, haciéndolo bastante sensual antes de deslizarla lentamente por mis piernas. A medida que el trozo de tela se deslizaba hacia abajo, mi trasero quedaba cada vez más al descubierto, y podía jurar que le oí soltar un bajo gemido.

Había llegado la parte más difícil y embarazosa, pero según Emmett, era esencial que lo hiciese. Alice también me había dado unos consejos para esta situación, pero ya había dejado un taburete y una banqueta. Ya lo se, yo también me hice la misma pregunta cuando Alice me dijo que necesitaría esos 2 objetos. Entonces, ahí estaba yo, totalmente desnuda, sentándome en el taburete. Con el máximo de vergüenza que una persona puede llegar a tener, apoye los pies en la banqueta que estaba delante de donde estaba sentada. Osea que, ahora estaba con las piernas abiertas para Edward. Casi llore de vergüenza, pero cuando vi su reacción, cambie de idea. Sus ojos más que abiertos, su _tienda_era tan grande ahora, que parecía que iba a romper su pantalón, su mano estaba próxima de _alli_, pero estaba flexionada como si estuviese evitando hacer algo, y podía imaginar que iba a hacer…

Con todo el valor que tenía y deslice mi mano por mi barriga, llegando a mi vientre y después…bueno, después llego _ahí_. Oí un ronroneo bajo formarse desde el pecho de Edward, y su mano casi cedía, pero ratificaba en el ultimo momento. Entonces decidí empezar, o más o menos eso. Empecé a mover mi mano sensualmente por toda la extensión de mi intimidad, mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer. Con el dedo indicador estimule mi clítoris, haciéndome involuntariamente gemir más alto. El rugido que antes casi ni se escuchaba, ahora salio más alto. Fue cuando vi su mano ceder y abrir su pantalón. Tan rápido que casi ni pude ver el movimiento, su miembro duro ya estaba en su mano, mientras él hacia movimientos frenéticos para arriba y para abajo sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento.

Aquello me excito tanto, que comencé a sentir mi sexo más húmedo, y mi mano ya se movía inconcientemente.

Toda mi vergüenza había desaparecido como si fuese magia, así como el pudor de Edward. Pasaron los minutos y parecíamos 2 animales en celo exhibiéndose el uno para el otro. Cuanto más se tocaba y gemía, más me excitaba, y viceversa. Nunca había imaginado nosotros dos en aquella situación, pero no podía quejarme, no había forma de quejarme.

Comencé a sentir una sensación creciendo en mi bajo vientre y mi respiración empezó a ser errática. Mis gemidos aumentaron de volumen, así como los de Edward, que estaban tirando más para gemidos salvajes. De repente un éxtasis extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome templar. Puse los ojos en blanco y de mi boca salía gritos de placer. Entonces la sensación se fue desvaneciendo y pude ver la misma reacción recorrer el cuerpo de Edward, solo que algo más violenta. Sus manos se movían tan rápido en ese momento, que casi no veía que estaba ahí. Sus gemido se volvieron más salvajes y un liquido salio de su miembro. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando, así como el mío. Y lo entendí, habíamos disfrutado, y solo habíamos mirado el otro mientras nos dábamos placer.

Nos quedamos ahí, jadeando por algunos momentos.

-Bella, no deberías haber echo eso.- Me dijo con una voz casi perezoso.

-Pero…no te ha gustado?- Pregunte con pesar.

-No…-Él dio una risita suave.- No es eso. Me… encanto…- Me dijo tumbado en la cama mientras miraba el techo.-Estabas simplemente maravillosa.

Me sonroje, solo un poquito.

Me vestí y me fui a tumbarme a su lado, cayendo en un sueño pesado en seguida. No prolongue la conversación, para que una discusión no empezase, pues él sabía que había sido solo la primera. Y confieso que después de aquella experiencia inmensamente placentera, a pesar de bastante embarazosa, quede más animada para probar lo que venía

**Gracias por todas por esos maravillosos comentarios:)**


	5. El tacto

**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes:S No tengo escusa...**

**Bueno por ser navidad os dejare este capitulo...Luego subiré el siguiente...Aqui lo teneis:)**

**La historia es de Barbara Winchester yo solo la traduzco.**

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, Edward ya no estaba conmigo en la cama. Pero estaba tan bien, tan feliz, tan animada, que no me importo. Además, aquella seria una oportunidad para poder ir a hablar con Emmett sobre la próxima fase del plan. No voy a mentir diciendo que no me asustaba, pero después de la maravillosa experiencia de anoche, una Bella más valiente que yo desconocía se apodero de mí.

Ya estaba lista para levantarme cuando el corazón de dio un vuelco.

-AHHHHHHHH!- Emmett abrió la puerta y grito, haciéndome tener casi un paro cardiaco.

No se si esto le pasa a todo el mundo, pero cuando me llevo un susto, me da tanta rabia que no controlo lo que digo.

-EMMETT HIJO DE LA GRAN PERRA, VE A ASUSTAR A TU ABUELA EN TANGA IDIOTA!- Grite aun jadeando por el susto.

-Joeeeeerrr, pero que chica más estresada, ¿igual es que anoche no salio bien? Cuéntame…¿te caíste en el strip?

-No Emmett, no me caí.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya sabia que había salido todo bien. Sobra decir que la casa entera sabe lo bien que salio, ya que tu y mi Eddy gemían como dos animales en celo.

Estupendo, me había olvidado que ellos oirían nuestros gemidos. Pero ya paso, y también no fui solo yo la que gemí, verdad?

Igualmente me sonroje. ¿Ya mencione que odio ese detalle de mi metabolismo? No veía el momento de transformarme.

-Ahmm…Emmett, puedes saltarte las bromitas e ir directamente a lo que interesa? Lo más probable es que acabe apareciendo Edward antes de que me lo digas.

-Quédate tranquila que Ed a tenido que ir a la ciudad a por unos recados que le a mandado Carlisle. Pero ya que quieres ir directa a los asuntos importantes….ya que ha salido el tema, que conjuntito más cautivador que Alice te puso, ¿hein Bellita?- Dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Cojí la sabana y me cubrí. Él se río de eso.- Pero quédate tranquila que hoy no hace falta que te pongas ese tipo de ropa. Solo ponte un pijamita cómodo, bonito, pero sin ser aquellas cosas que te acostumbras a poner; y después es solo relajar y disfrutar…literalmente JAJAJAJAJAH!

¿Que parte de saltarse las bromas no había entendido? Decidí ignorarlo fácilmente.

-Vale, lo que quieras, pero que me toca hacer hoy?

-Creo que debes empezar por lo más fácil, que tenga menos intimidad, entonces, hoy va a ser sobre el tacto.

-¿Y tu llamas a eso "menos intimo"?

-Cariño, eso no es nada comparado con lo que tengo planeado hacer para mañana. Esta demás decir para pasado mañana.- Después de decir eso se río.

MIE-DO.

Calma Bella, cuenta hasta 1000, respira hondo, enfócate en el día de hoy y no te asustes con lo que esta por venir.

Por lo que Emmett me explico, aparte de que hoy seria un poquito más fácil que ayer, al final no me tendría que estar exhibiendo a Edward. Pero iba a requerir un poco de astucia y mucho poder de persuasión de mi parte. Gracias a Dios, no tendría que necesitar de ayuda de Alice para hacer…esto.

Me aproveche del echo de que Edward no pueda leerme la mente y pase el resto del día trabajando mis trucos, quiero decir, inventándolas. Hasta que el resultado final no parecían muy malas, al menos en mi cabeza no lo eran.

Fue anocheciendo y mi ansiedad fue creciendo. Me puse un pijama normalito, de algodón, pero no era como los que usaba normalmente, como Emmett había insinuado que no fuese. Consistía en un pantalón corto y una polera blanca de tirantes. Realmente nada excesivo, pero tenía su encanto. Baje a la cocina, a beber agua, que solo había allí por mi presencia. Lo bueno es que Charlie me había dejado pasar una pequeña temporada en casa de los Cullen, eso realmente ayudo en el plan.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Edward estaba en pijama, un pantalón de franela y una polera gris, tumbado en la cama mientras leía un libro. Él me miró y una sonrisa de bienvenida se abrió paso por su cara. ¡Ay, como amaba aquel hombre! Siempre haciéndome babear como una tonta, y eso solo con una sonrisa. Sonreí también, y juro que llegué a ver como le echaba un rápido vistazo a mis piernas. Si tengo razón, punto para mi. Fui hasta la cama tumbándome de lado, entonces el hizo lo mismo, quedando de lado, mirándome. Sentí la palme de su mano acariciar mi pómulo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos apenas, para poder apreciar aquella caricia. Creo que si el me golpeara también me gustaría ya que cualquier tipo de contacto suyo me haría ir a las nubes. Además esperaba que hoy ese tipo de caricias llegaran a avanzar hasta _otro_ tipo de caricias. Su rostro se aproximo al mío y sus labios tocaron los míos levemente, apenas rozándose. Intente profundizar el beso, y no fui impedida, pero sus manos siempre estuvieron en mi rostro o como mucho en mi cintura. Yo ya estaba en llamas debido a su gélido tacto de su lengua y la mía. Ok, es el momento de poner el plan en acción…otra vez.

-Edward…- Interrumpí nuestro beso.- Necesito hacerte una pregunta…

-Pregunta lo que quieras mi amor.- Me contesto dulcemente.

Puse mi mano encima de la suya que estaba en mi cintura.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de tocarme?- Le dije en un tono astuto.- Y no sirve de nada que me digas que es por que tienes miedo de hacerme daño, pues sabes muy bien ser cariñoso. Y además, yo estoy hablando de una simple caricia.

-Bella, es qué…

-Eward…- Lo interrumpí.- ¿No te gusta tocarme?- Moví su mano sobre la mía hasta el final de mi polera.- ¿Hay algo de malo conmigo? ¿Con mi piel?- Subí nuestras manos, levantando la polera en el camino.

Sus ojos se cerraron y soltó un suspiro.

-Bella, sabes que no es eso…

-¿Sé? Entonces ¿por que no me tocas?- Guié su mano hasta mi pecho.

Un gemido casi inaudible salio de su boca, al contrario de mi, que gemí alto con el tacto gélido de su mano en mi pecho.

-Mi amor, no me hagas esto, por favor.- Me suplico.

-Claro que hago esto, Edward. No consigo entender porque te rehúsas de tocarme de un modo más…- Deslice nuestras manos hasta el elástico de mi pantalón corto, bajando su mano hasta que lo sentí tocándome por encima de mis bragas.- intimo…

Además de chantajista, ahora me he vuelto una pervertida, genial…

-Bella…- Gimió en un gesto de rendición y protesta.

-Edward, te deseo tanto…- Gemí mientras apretaba su mano a mi sexo.

Cuando me di cuenta, su mano ya no estaba encima de mis bragas, ahora estaban por dentro de ellas, tocándome como yo lo había hecho ayer. Pero era diferente, era él, era su mano, gélida, fuerte y masculina, la que me daba placer ahora. Lo bese en la boca intensamente y puse mi mano en su pecho, deslizándola por su vientre, hasta encontrar el comienzo de su pantalón, Su mano libre sujeto la mía, impidiéndome continuar.

-Creo que mejor no.- Dejó de tocarme pero su mano seguía allí.

-¿Porque?

-Ya sabes…puedo perder el control contigo tan…cerca.

-Cariño, tienes que tener más fé en ti mismo, más fé en nuestro amor.- Hice una pequeña pausa mientras acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la polera. Aproxime mi rostro al suyo.- Tengo tantas ganas de tocarte Edward…quiero hacerte sentir al menos una parte de lo que me haces sentir.- Susurre en su oído.- Déjame darte placer, anda…

Entonces él gruño y volvió a presionar su mano contra mi sexo. Genial, gané otra vez, conseguí convencerlo. No perdí tiempo, al final él podría cambiar de idea, y puse mi mano dentro de su pantalón, buscando el _objeto_ de mi deseo. Hm, creo que me estoy volviendo una pervertida.

Mi mano toco su gélido miembro, grande e gordo, haciéndole gemir debido a aquel contacto de mi mano caliente con su frío miembro.

Apreté su miembro pulsante en mi mano y empecé a deslizarla para arriba y para abajo.

Sus fríos dedos en mi sexo se volvieron más urgentes, estimulándome ávidamente. Podría jurar que estaba viendo estrellitas delante mía y también podía sentir que me quedaba más mojada por el placer.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y fui besando la firme línea de su mandíbula, buscando sus labios para tomarlos con los míos. Su boca encontró la mía, besándome profundamente, callando algunos gemidos que salían de ambos. El placer crecía en mi vientre, y mi mano, que antes hacía movimientos delicados, sintió la necesidad de ir más rápido. Edward separó nuestros labios, soltando un gemido de placer puro. Estábamos los dos jadeando, su aliento invadía mi boca y viceversa.

Todo lo que me rodeaba me estaba llevando a un estado sublime. Su aroma, su dulce respiración, su miembro que parecía suplicar para que continuase, sus fríos dedos que sabían tocarme exactamente donde más placer sentía, su boca que se colaba en la mía de vez en cuando dándome dulces piquitos, su mirada llena de lujuria…

Yo nunca dude de que Edward y yo habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro, pero a cada día, cada nueva experiencia, esa teoría solo se hacia más fuerte. Nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaban, reaccionaban al mismo tiempo. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban, nuestros gemidos aumentaban de volumen, nuestras manos se volvieron más urgentes y nuestros cuerpos empezaron a contraerse. Y claro que yo no conseguía acompañar el ritmo de sus dedos, pero sentía que a él le gustaba la velocidad con la que lo tocaba.

Una maravillosa corriente de placer me recorrió todo el cuerpo, alcanzando casa mísera parte de este. Edward ahora cerraba los ojos mientras se estremecía. Llegamos al clímax en el mismo instante, nuestros gemidos de placer se fundían juntos. Por la primera vez sentí el fruto de su placer. Aquel liquido helado se derramo en mi mano, de la misma forma en la que yo sabia que los míos estaban por la suya.

-Bella…esto...esto a sido…a sido..-Edward intentó encontrar una palabra para describirlo.

Fue perfecto.- Complete

Me dio una sonrisa cansada.

-Te amo tanto…- Me dijo con una tierna mirada.

-Yo también, más que a mi propia vida.- Respondí apasionadamente.

Nos dimos un beso cargado de amor y cariño. El final perfecto para una noche perfecta.

**Gracias a:LuluuPatinson,Marie Alexis Masen, Lukiis Cullen, Lady Alizee, Flexer, Darky1995, Bea the Dark Angel, Dulce Amor, LadyCullen2010, Emily Lee, Karito CullenMasen;por vuestros reviews**

**Algunos no he podido contestaros pero encuanto tenga 2 minutos lo hago:)**

**También a Sara que me dejo mi primer review pero al no tener cuenta no e podido contestarle:)**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Besazos*Clara***


End file.
